


Written in the Stars

by Voltronenthusiast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angsty lance, I'm really bad at tags so some will be added as the story continues sorry, Kick, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing, Trapped, angsty keith, fluff hehe, klance, slowburn, some allurance to help with the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronenthusiast/pseuds/Voltronenthusiast
Summary: Two paladins find themselves in unlikely circumstances as they get trapped alone together on the other side of a wormhole. Keith and Lance, rivals since they met, have to work together in order to survive on an abandoned planet before the rest of the team can manage to save them.  Each learning new things about each other, they both discover that they're not so different after all.





	1. Chapter 1

A soft buzz filled the air. Keith stood in a field filled with wildflowers at his feet and sunshine in the air. He ignored the buzz as it was most likely just a bee drifting lazily from flower to flower and turned his face towards the sun. He pushed a strand of black hair from the middle of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Eyes closed and smiling, he hadn’t felt the warmth of the sun in years and he wanted to savor the moment for as long as possible. A breeze blew gently brushed against him, slightly blowing his hair which tickled his neck. Suddenly the harmless buzz was loud and persistent, growing harsher and more deafening by the second until he couldn’t take it anymore and he covered his ears with his hands. He wanted more than anything for it to stop, for the noise to die down and the peacefulness to return to the meadow. However, the sound of the buzz overtook him and before he knew it, everything went black.   
Keith woke with a start with the alarm clock blaring obnoxiously besides him. Still half asleep, her threw his arm down on the alarm clock in an attempt to shut it off, but in doing so he knocked it off the shelf.   
“Fuck,” Keith mumbled. He forced himself to sit up, the sensor light in his room kicking on. He wanted more than anything to throw his head back down into the pillow and sleep for a few minutes at least, but he knew Shiro was going to be waiting for him at the training dock. He stood up and bent down to pick up the fallen alarm clock, only to be confused at the time. Even though they’ve been in space for some years, he sometimes forgot they weren’t using earth hours anymore and he struggled to read what it said. Jumping through space, it was hard to keep an accurate clock working, earth or otherwise, so Pidge managed to fix something together like a timer where it could be programmed to go off in a certain amount of hours, or varga’s. Due to the Altean technology, the time had to be kept in Altean time and Keith had a hard time reading the Altean numbers, but Allura had assured him that it was set to go off in about eight earth hours. He rolled his eyes as he set the alarm clock down on a shelf and stood up straight to stretch his back. Catching a glimpse of himself in himself in the mirror, Keith scoffed at his bedhead and without brushing it, he threw it up into a low ponytail. The warmth of his dream had long faded by now as he quickly got changed into his amour and grabbed his bayard. With a last longing look at his bed, the doors to his room opened and he stepped out of the room.   
Keith stumbled through the empty halls wishing he could be Lance, Hunk or Pidge and still be asleep in a nice warm bed. He laughed to himself, wow you want to be Lance, that’s a first. He was surprised to not find Shiro already waiting for him outside the door, but the light in the training dock was on, and he rolled his eyes already expecting a lecture about punctuality. Yawning, Keith sulked into the large room.   
“I know, I know, I’m late. But you’re lucky I got up at al-” He was cut off when a small flying robot was flung in his direction, narrowly ducking to avoid it. “What the hell!” He yelled, taking a look around him and seeing a huge group of flying robots scattered around the room, shooting at a target. It wasn't until he got a closer look that he realized Lance was the target they were shooting at.   
“Sorry!” Lance called, putting down his sniper for a second to look at Keith, only to be shot at and hit. Keith snickered, but he also felt partly responsible for interrupting his fixated attention. Keith took a few steps back so he wouldn’t interfere and watched as the robots started closing in on Lance, waiting for him to yell, “End training sequence!” but he never did. Unexpectedly, Lance somehow managed to stand up and fight his way out of the mass only to have his bayard change from a sniper into a large sword. Keith watched in amazement as Lance swung swiftly in the air managing to take down quite a few robots before he was back to using his sniper to take out the remaining few.   
“Training Sequence Ended,” A voice said as the robots on the ground disappeared. Lance took off his helmet and tossed it on the ground next to his bayard and wiping his forehead which was glistening with sweat. Keith made eye contact with Lance and he looked away quickly. “Like what you see, Mullet?” Lance joked. Keith walked over to him ignoring what he said and looked curiously at his bayard. “Since when do you have a sword?” He asked, still confused over the fact that he has a sword in the first place, and that he knew how to use it relatively well, but he wouldn't tell Lance that.   
“Ah, Jealous are we?” Lance sneered as he walked over to a hole in the wall where water was stored and he grabbed one of the bottles, drank half of it, and then proceeded to dump the rest over his head. Keith rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, Lance was nothing less than dramatic.  
“That’s not what I asked-” Lance shook his head and sprayed water all over the ground and Keith. “What the fuck!” Keith exclaimed, throwing his hands up and flipping Lance off.   
“Was that really necessary, Lance?” Both Keith and Lance spun around to see Shrio who had just walked in. He started at Lance who was now sopping wet and dripping all over the floor.  
“Sorry Shiro,” He muttered, grabbing a nearby towel and throwing it on the ground in an attempt to wipe up some of the water. Keith glared furiously at him as used his foot to move the towel around spreading the water rather than cleaning it up. Keith scoffed as Lance looked at Shiro who just rolled his eyes and he picked up the towel and threw it in a hamper in the wall. Keith noticed that whenever Shiro was around, Lance was less cocky and dramatic and acted as Shiro was like a stern older brother who didn’t put up with much, so it was best to just keep his mouth shut. He, however, grew up with Shiro basically raising him so he knew how to push his buttons and complain enough to get out of doing things.   
“Yeah yeah,” Shiro sighed. “Go get cleaned up.” He turned to face Keith, “You ready?” Keith watched as Lance walked across the room to the door and right before he left, he turned his head to Keith. Keith was sure he saw him wink. I’ll have to ask him later about the sword thing. He made a mental note in his head. “Yo, Keith!” Shiro snapped. “We’re you even listening to me?”   
“Did you know Lance has a sword?” He asked, completely ignoring Shiro’s question.   
“I’m not talking about Lance I’m talking about you,” Shiro’s tone was annoyed. “Seriously, pay attention, I’m not going to repeat myself again.”   
“Sorry,” Keith said, though he wasn’t and Shiro’s threats meant nothing to him, he acted tough, but overall he knew Shiro is a big softie.   
“As I was saying, your really good with close combat skills, especially with your Knife, but when you have to fight from afar, you’re sloppy. You need to be strong in both areas if you want to be the best leader for Voltron,” he paused and raised his voice, “Activate Training Sequence three.” He stepped back from Keith and took one of the training swords. “Now, watch me.”

Training with Shiro lasted a good hour and a half and by the time they were done, everyone else was already up and Hunk was serving breakfast. Shiro stayed behind on the training deck to try and build up some strength back into his body after the whole being dead in the black lion thing, and Keith left him alone to do so. He went into the dining room where everyone was sitting a large table with plates of food that slightly resemble pancakes.   
“Good morning number 4!” Coran said in a chirpy voice. Keith mumbled a,”Mornin’,” and took the empty seat next to Lance. Lance immediately stood up and away from Keith.  
“No way, if you’re going to sit with us, you have to shower first!” He yelled, turning his nose up at the sight of sweaty Keith with his hair falling messily out of his ponytail.   
“Yeah, Keith you smell,” Pidge said, taking a long sip of what Coran told her was the most like coffee.   
“Don’t worry,” Hunk said at him, smiling, “We’ll save you some.” Keith grumbled and got up, shooting Lance a glare as he stepped back far away from Keith and held his nose. As he walked out of the dining room, he heard Allura scolding him.   
“Honestly Lance, are you a child? Stop being dramatic and sit down!” Keith sent him one more reproachful look and headed up to his room to shower. 

Back in his room, Keith stood in the shower as he let the hot water and steam run down his back. He was sore from Shiro repeatedly attacking him while telling him, “You have to keep your guard up at all times!” Standing there, his mind wandered to Lance and how he fought with the sword. Sure it was a little sloppy, Lance used a sniper more often and must only use the sword when training. I mean if he asked, I would throw him a few tips, he thought, although knowing that Lance was more likely to take on an entire pack of Yelmores before asking Keith for help. However annoyed, Keith couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Lance was skilled, that was obvious, and he knew he would make a great fighter if he just accepted a little help, but then he remembered of how dramatic he was in the dining room. I shouldn’t be complaining though, do I really want to spend more time with Lance than I have to? It was true, their friendship had come a long way, and Lance respected Keith as the leader of Voltron and Keith valued him as his right hand man, but still, there’s only so much Lance one person can take. Stepping out of the shower, he pushed the thought aside and wrapped a towel around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, Allura is going to open the wormhole so keep your eyes open, we don’t know what’s waiting for us on the other side,” Shiro’s voice rang strong throughout Keith’s helmet. He and Lance had been sent to check out a distress signal from a nearby planet, but still needed a wormhole to get there. Before they had left, Keith caught Allura going up to Lance privately, but he didn’t stick around to pry. Instead, he went up to Shiro and half heartedly at his pre-mission pep talk. Still, he couldn’t get Lance out of his head. He didn’t care in the slightest about other people’s personal relationships, but since he returned from the Blade, he had been noticing a weird tension between Lance and Allura.  
“Are you sure they’ll be fine just the two of them?” Hunk nervously said. “What if it’s Galra infested?”  
“They’ll be okay,” Pidge said adjusting her glasses so they were farther up on her face. “Besides, I need your help back here in the castle. Once we’re sure they’re not in danger, I need you to help me program something down in the lab.” Her bright, brown eyes were focused on the computer in front of her as she typed furiously, not even looking up to answer him. Hunk opened his mouth to protest, but shut it when Allura placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I trust them.” She looked at Hunk and smiled before turning back to the screen. “Ready?” She said, making the pads beneath her hands glow. In front of the boys, a large blue wormhole opened up but before entering, Keith turned his lion to Lance.  
“Lance, keep an eye out from the right and behind. I’ll go forward to make sure the path is clear. I don’t want to be ambushed. Can you handle that?” He added in, fully knowing he would trust Lance with his life if it came down to it.  
“Yes, Mullet, I can handle that. Just try and not get us sent into a trap, I know how you like to act before thinking,’ Lance shot back. Keith cautiously went through the wormhole with Lance directly behind him. On the other side there was a single planet with no activity on or around it.  
“Up ahead looks clear,” Keith confirmed, both to Lance and the rest of the team.  
“All around looks clear. There’s nothing here! Are you sure you got the coordinates right Pidge?” Keith could hear the annoyance in her voice.  
“Are you doubting my skills?” She snapped. Keith could hear Lance scoff.  
“Guys, Cool it.” Alllura snapped at both of them.  
“Keep on high alert,” Shiro said anxiously, he wasn’t used to being left behind on missions. He ignored Lance and Pidge’s bickering and put both his hands behind his head.  
‘Lance, I think-” Keith began, but was quickly interrupted by Shiro.  
“You guys are all clear, why don’t you start with checking out the planet, make sure no one is in danger. Guys, stay close together, we don’t know who or what sent that distress signal.” Shiro continued to ramble on while Keith muttered under his breath. “What was that Keith?” Shiro sounded annoyed. Now Keith respected Shiro more than anyone else in his life and so would never intentionally disrespect him, but he is the Black Paladin and he is the leader of this mission. He tries to work twice as hard to prove himself as a worthy leader of Voltron, trying to fill Shiro’s shoes, but he couldn’t do that with Shiro not giving him the chance to.  
“I said,” Keith repeated louder, “that I’m the leader of this mission, Shiro, I know what I’m doing we don’t need you commanding our every move.” He knew it was wrong to say, but the words were coming out of his mouth before he even thought about it. Shiro didn’t reply and he heard Lance draw in a short breath.  
“Keith you have no right-” He sounded so taken aback he could barely speak. His sputtering was interrupted by Pidge screaming, “Incoming!” and the sound of explosions. “Get….lions!” The signal was fading in and out fast and they could only make out some words. Keith and Lance made a break for the wormhole which was closing fast. The Red Lion was ahead of the Black Lion as Lance used the boosters to try and reach it before it disappeared, but he was too late. The signal finally cut out for good and they were left with static, were left in dead silence, drifting near the planet.  
“Keith, we have to get back to help them!” Lance was panicking and Keith willed him to shut up. “Keith? Keith?” He shouted, starting to worry that his signal to Keith cut out.  
“Lance, shut up and calm down,” he snapped back. “Let’s do a quick check of the planet and find a safe place to land. We can’t do anything just drifting here.” tried to take off down to the planet, but Lance swerved in front of him, blocking him. The video call popped up on his screen and he clicked it.  
“How are you so calm? Our friends are in danger and you don’t seem worried in the flightest! I knew you were cold, but I didn’t think you would just give up like that.” He glared at Keith. “Well? Say something!”  
“Lance we can’t do anything without the wormhole. We have to get down to the ground to try and fix the signal. So panicking isn’t going to help anyone. Now get out of my way.” He dodged around Lance and set off towards the planet, not caring if he followed him or not. After a moment of consideration, Lance turned off the video and followed after Keith. t.  
“There’s an open field up here,” Keith said. “We can land there and then figure out what to do.” Keith led them to the field and they landed, both exiting their lions at the same time. Lance looked pissed.  
“Alright, since you’re so smart, what do we do now? Have a picnic? Braid each other’s hair?” He stepped up to keith and thrusting his arm out and jabbing his chest with his finger.  
Keith glared at him and pushed his arm away from him. “We can’t do anything without the wormhole open, so we’re stuck here. They can handle themselves Lance, they have three lions and the castle they’re not defenseless.” Lance shoved him back.  
“Don’t touch me!” He snapped. Keith pushed him forcefully to the ground.  
“Then get your shit together and calm the fuck down,” He snapped, throwing a reproachful glare at him. Keith watched as Lance stood up, brushing the dirt off of his armour, and staring at Keith with a look of pure disgust.  
“Fuck off Keith, at least I didn’t abandon my team when the time’s got rough. Now I want to go back and help fight them and oh look, you just want to run away again.” He crossed his arms. Keith flinched and Lance knew he had gone too far, but he was sick of Keith acting like he knew better than everyone all the damn time.  
“Do you not understand that there’s no way to get back and help them? We are trapped, Lance.” His voice was calm, and what Lance said to him stung. He had left because that’s what was best for the team. He wanted to punch Lance more than anything, to feel his fist connect somewhere, anywhere on his body to shut him up. He felt his face getting hot. “Let’s look around,” He said cooly, walking away from Lance as tears fell down his face, no way was he letting him see him like that, and he was not telling Lance the real reason why he left. He turned off the radio in his helmet so Lance couldn’t hear him. Lance, surprised at the sudden change of emotions, started to walk after him, but stopped, rolled his head slightly, and went in the opposite direction.  
The planet was weird and reminded Keith of Earth, there was even a large body of what was maybe water near where they landed. There were a few alien species of plants and trees, but no sign of any life whatsoever. God, Lance knew how to get under his skin, just the thing to say to get him to go off. The sound of his footsteps echoed on the barren planet as he approached the shore.

The edge of the water lapped at the shore calmly. In the vast distance, Keith could make out a few shapes of more trees, signaling that there was more land on the other side. He took a few deep breaths to calm down, falling in rhythm with the gentle waves. He was no longer crying, but his breathing was still shaky. He leaned over to look at his reflection. The person looking back at him looked strong and dignified, he looked like a leader. He had a purple scar running up his face from his jaw and a determined look in his gleaming eye. But at a closer inspection, Keith saw that he looked broken. There were bags underneath his eyes and his shoulders were hunched. He looked weak. Keith looked away from the reflection and looked at his hands. It was everything he wanted to be against everything he was. The constant voices in the back of his head we’re growing louder, telling him he wasn’t meant to be a leader and all the doubts about himself are true. One voice rang out above all the others as it repeated worthless over and over again. He tried to push it away, to tell himself that he deserved to be the leader, that he had proven himself to be a great leader. However the voice pushed on as it now seemed to be screaming at him and he looked back at the reflection. All he could see was the marks of past mistakes.


End file.
